


Becoming Eleanor

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actress!Betty Cooper, Alternate Universe, Best-Selling Author Jughead, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Struggling Actress Betty, Writer!Jughead Jones, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Betty Cooper is a struggling actress living in Los Angeles, working a part-time waitress job to make ends meet. But when the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity comes around to star in the film adaption of a best-selling romance novel, she can't pass it up.Jughead Jones is riding the high of sales for his novel The Outcast, and he's looking for inspiration for his next story. But working as an executive producer on the big-screen adaption of his novel might be exactly what he needs to spark his creative mind.What neither of them expected to find in the process was love.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 29
Kudos: 49





	1. The Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my newest multi-chapter!
> 
> This AU was inspired by a plot bunny I couldn't get out of my head and my ever-growing love for famous Betty AUs (I think I've written three by now? LOL who knows) 
> 
> I need to give a HUGE shoutout to Cyd (@bluevelvetvideo) for being an amazing soundboard, encouraging this from the very beginning, and creating the beautiful cover which can be found on my Tumblr @srainebuggie! And to Evie (@cacti-evie) for being the greatest beta who fixed my (many) mistakes and turned this from a mess of words and ideas to the readable story that it is!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @srainebuggie and let me know your thoughts!

Betty Cooper had moved to Los Angeles two years ago with nothing but a couple hundred dollars and some big dreams. Luckily, she had enough money to afford a run-down apartment and worked part-time at a local café to cover travel costs to all of her auditions. 

When she made her book plan during her Sophomore year, she never expected to be twenty years old, spending most mornings in a skimpy waitress uniform and living off of coffee to stay up late rehearsing lines for small guest roles in sitcoms. 

Betty wanted to be more, she wanted to be a star. 

Her love for film began in her younger years, hiding away in the comfort of their family room whenever her parents would fight and scream in their bedroom. Betty spent hours on the couch, curled under a blanket and cuddling her older sister Polly until their parents finally emerged. Her mother was often teary-eyed, while her father remained cold, emotionless. 

It was those memories that she carried with her as Alice packed their bags one night when her father wasn't home, rushing Betty and Polly out of their childhood home and off to their grandparents in the beaten-down part of her hometown. 

Leaving their father meant leaving their fortune, and any chance Betty, or her sister, had at having a safety net to fall back on in school. While Polly went off to get a scholarship and attend college, Betty knew her love for academics was unnecessary to the path she intended to take. 

Every year, Betty tried out for the lead role in the school's plays, and every year, she was given a side-role to that of Cheryl Blossom. The resident Drama Queen of Riverdale High, who also happened to be her cousin. 

At fourteen years old, Betty decided it wouldn't stay that way. One day, her face would cover billboards in Times Square, posters through theater halls, and her name would be cheered from presenters at award shows, like the Oscars. One day, Betty would be more than the girl with a dream. One day, she would be  _ living  _ the dream. 

Moving to L.A. with the bit of savings she had meant giving it her all despite the risks. Her mother wouldn’t be able to hold her hand and accept her back home if she didn’t succeed. There was no secret college fund waiting to help her if everything went wrong. Betty took a leap of faith and while it terrified her, she was determined to make it work. 

But, according to her methodically thought-out life planner, she was about a year behind schedule. Moving to L.A. was the first big step, and her waitress job was only intended to be temporary until she finally got her big break. And yet, two years in, the only break she'd had was heartbreak, all while scraping together tips to make rent most months. Countless rejections, directors saying she was  _ too  _ perfect, or just not sweet enough, nothing big had come her way, and without an agent, it made finding work even harder. 

Therefore, Betty settled for the scraps she was given. So far, the only people who knew her were above the age of 40 and stayed up late to watch the reboot of Will & Grace. Needless to say, Betty was known as nothing more than "the blonde girl behind Karen on the sidewalk". This wasn't what she wanted, and in her own mind, it wasn't what she deserved, either. 

But one morning, as if by sheer luck or perhaps her own stupidity, after misreading the address on a casting call for yet another guest role, Betty strolled into a building holding auditions for the adaption of last year's best-selling novel,  _ The Outcast,  _ by Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. 

Her eyes scattered across the room, girls who looked eerily similar to her sitting with number cards on their chests, a blown-up sign of the book cover on the wall behind them. Anyone with social media or who had stepped inside a book store in the last fifteen months knew of the book. 

While romance and mystery were never her favorite genres, Betty would be lying if she said she hadn't caved and purchased a copy from the bookstore a few blocks from the café she worked at. News had broken only a few months after the book's release that they would be taking the story to the big screen. She was sure the rights had been bought by Warner Brothers, but the author would only allow it if he was signed on as an executive producer. 

A leading role in such a high-profile film could give Betty the break she'd been waiting for, but between the numerous sex scenes and crime-solving, it didn't feel like something she had the chops for. If someone asked Betty what kind of actress she wanted to be, her answer would be something along the lines of Lily Collins in 'Love, Rosie'. Drama, minimal comedy, zero action, yeah...that was right up Betty's alley. 

Although the more she thought about it, maybe that was her problem. She had put herself in a box, limiting what she would be willing to do in terms of her career, despite that small nagging voice always telling her to take that leap. Betty didn't necessarily believe in signs, but if she did, this one would be clear as day. Her mistake led her here, to the open casting call for a role that could've been given to any of Hollywood's IT girls, and yet, the chance to finally reach new heights in her career was within reach. 

Betty took her seat amongst all the other blondes, who appeared to be in their early twenties, and waited to be called into the casting room. When the doors finally opened and everyone made way, Betty stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. She'd known it was Forsythe sitting at the casting table from the second she looked in his direction. For months, this up-and-coming author had appeared across her computer screen, and she would simply be in denial to say her body didn't react to the sight of him.

He was beautiful, though the dark bags under his eyes told her he probably hadn't slept in weeks. He was wearing a leather jacket and a red and black flannel underneath. Somehow, without knowing this man at all, Betty could tell this was entirely him. He wasn’t putting on a face for first impressions, instead, he was showing everyone what they’d be getting if they worked with him. 

Betty had admired his ability to tell such a captivating story, and for the first time in an open-call audition, she was overcome with nerves. 

She sat back with the other women here trying for the role, all quiet and dancing their eyes back and forth from whoever was auditioning at the time and the casting director. You pick up quickly if the casting director sees anything in you, so it sometimes does good to analyze them and pick up on who else they're impressed by. Unfortunately, for Betty, that analyzing had left her disappointed more times than not, watching eyes light up as yet another woman took the roles she'd wanted so desperately. 

But today, something changed. So far, they'd gone through over seventy percent of the women there and not a single one had gotten the attention of the casting director, or Forsythe Jones. And then, when Betty stood in front of them, reading lines without the script, her memory a mix of the novel and the few lines she'd heard over and over sitting in the audience, Forsythe sat forward. 

_ Don't get your hopes up, Elizabeth, he was probably just adjusting himself to get more comfortable. It doesn't mean he thinks you're any good _ . That nagging voice rang in her head, but she refused to let it distract her. 

Betty delivered her lines and peeled her eyes from the executive producer to the casting director who would ultimately be the deciding factor in who got the job. She could've sworn there was a hint of something in his eyes, and when he leaned over to whisper in Forsythe's ear, pointing at someone he wrote on his yellow note-pad, she allowed herself to feel some kind of hope. 

Before she could even make it back to her seat, the aggravating sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught hers, and everyone else's attention. She turned to see the casting director standing up, notepad in hand, and then...as if it were a dream, he pointed directly to Betty. 

"Number 528, can you state your name for the record?" His eyes didn't meet hers. It seemed he was waiting for her response to write it down. 

"Um...Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper." She clenched her hands into fists, lightly digging her nails into her palms in order to calm herself, as she had so many times before. Only now, she wasn't sure why. It had become more of a habit than a need because now, she was getting what she'd always wanted. Now, she was getting a chance. 

"You've got the role." 

The words rang in her head, replaying again and again. Even the groaning and heavy sighs of the women around her who stormed out of the room couldn’t shake her from this moment. 

_ I got the role _ .  _ I got the role!  _

All of those missed chances, the rejections, the nights crying herself to sleep from pure exhaustion and stretching her tips from day to day, it got her here. This was the big break she'd been waiting for. 

\-- 

When his agent called him and broke the news that his novel,  _ The Outcast _ , had reached a multitude of fans within a few short weeks since its release, Jughead had been overcome with joy. As a teenager in a small town, raised on the wrong side of the tracks, he built a story on the life he wished he could have lived. 

Mixed with drama, mystery, and a romance so intense that he couldn't believe he'd created it, Jughead was sure he'd appeal to some kind of audience - but to reach the success he had, it was unimaginable. 

But, when he received another phone call, in which there was talk of turning his novel into a movie, that joy had subsided. Many authors dreamed of their books being adapted into movies, but Jughead wasn't one of them. He had created these characters, and their stories, in his darkest of moments. At night, on the couch of his father's beer-stench trailer, and in the back booth of Pop's diner, enjoying his favorite combination of greasy cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes. 

These characters had become pieces of him, and he wasn't certain that they'd ever find anyone who could quite do them justice. But, when he looked at the deal written up by executives at Warner Brothers Studio, it became clear that not taking this opportunity would be a mistake. In an age where many novels gained more traction from fans of a big-screen adaption, Jughead considered that if he signed on as an executive producer and kept the movie as close to his novel as possible, he would easily bring in more attention to the story he'd created. 

From many rejections to becoming a best-selling author, he had to admit that his career was in an amazing place. While his idea of fun didn't consist of sitting beside a bunch of money-hungry Hollywood creators and listening to unknown wannabes attempt to bring his characters to life, that is exactly what his schedule consisted of for the next week.

A number of people on the movie crew had discussed with him their opinions for who could play the role of the main couple-Eleanor and Fitzgerald- but no A-lister quite had what Jughead envisioned when he created these characters. And while the director believed that going with an unknown cast could limit the success of the movie, Jughead insisted that he had yet to see someone fit for the roles, so it didn't matter to him if they'd ever even been in front of a camera, he needed to find the  _ right  _ stars. 

After two groups, and a few hours into their casting call for the lead role of Eleanor, they hadn't had any luck. While most of the women had talent, it wasn't what he had been looking for. By the time the third group entered, Jughead was sure he'd be seeing blonde hair and green eyes in his sleep. No one had stood out, sure, they were looking for a woman in her early twenties, long blonde hair, and shining green eyes, but he didn't expect every single person to look exactly the same. 

Sitting at the end of the table, stuck in a cheap metal chair, listening to the ranting frustrations of other crew members in the room, Jughead had become tired. He wasn't sure if they'd find anyone at this point, but if he had to sit through all of this and not find  _ one  _ option, he might lose his mind. Not being able to find someone for this role had almost felt worse than the major writer's block he'd been experiencing since publishing  _ The Outcast _ .

And then, the door opened once more, and what initially appeared to be another group of the same women he'd already seen for the last few hours- one stood out. Her hair was in a high ponytail, dressed in skinny jeans and a pastel blue cardigan.  _ Everything  _ about her was perfect for Eleanor. It went far beyond her physical appearance, it was also the slight uncertainty he could read all over her face. She didn't necessarily know what she was doing here, and yet she stood out more than anyone else he'd ever met. Her eyes were not the same green he’d seen a thousand times over today, no, they were a deeper emerald and he could sense that there was far more below the surface than what she was showing them. Jughead was certain he'd found his leading star, but he needed to know if she could embody his character with her words the same way she did her appearance. 

Jughead focused on each woman that stepped in front of them because while only one stood out, he knew they all deserved an equal chance. By the time they'd completed most of the group, it was when that mystery woman took her position that he felt they were finally getting somewhere. 

Her cheeks were a deep shade of red, nervousness peaking through as she read the lines he'd heard countless times. And yet, nothing about her felt like anything he'd experienced in the last few hours. Her entire presence-despite her visibly shaking hands-gave off the confidence that she believed to be here, but there was still something else he couldn’t quite explain. Jughead could see it, he had no idea what it was, but he knew she was different. 

He knew she was the one. 

Jughead leaned in, whispering to the casting director that he didn't want to continue the rest of the auditions. He had found a star for the role of Eleanor, and no one else would do it justice. 

"Get her name. She's the one." His tone was laced with certainty. He knew the others agreed when no argument was made. 

_ "Um...Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper." _

Elizabeth Cooper. 

She was the star of his story, and Jughead couldn't bring it to life without her. 


	2. Somewhere to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elizabeth, right? I wanted to officially introduce myself before filming started. I'm-" 
> 
> "Forsythe Jones, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Betty didn’t mean to cut him off, but she was sure if he said another word, she might faint. 
> 
> He was even more beautiful up close, his eyes a deep blue, similar to an ocean one could drown in. His voice was an unexpected calm in comparison to the commotion around them, and she wasn't sure how a man who looked so angry, could sound so gentle. 
> 
> “Please, call me Jughead. I imagine we’ll be getting to know each other quite well over the course of the filming, and Forsythe sounds so formal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I wanted to say that the reaction to the first chapter made me so happy! Releasing a new piece of work is always so nerve-racking, but you guys are all so amazing! Thank you and I hope this doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Another shoutout to one of my favorite people ever @cacti-evie for being an incredible beta and helping to make my work better.

The weeks following Betty's audition had been a whirlwind, from countless nights going over her lines, to finally hiring someone to play the role opposite of her, she hadn't had a chance to take it all in fully. 

Today was the day, as Betty tightened her high ponytail and fixed the light foundation on her cheeks, she reminded herself that she deserved this. This was her first starring role and she'd be working with one of the best directors in modern times, Antionnete Topaz. 

Not only that, but Forsythe would also be on the set almost every day. From what she'd gathered over the few weeks since first auditioning, he seemed like a nice man. While they had yet to talk-her own nerves stopped her from approaching him when she wanted to-anyone could tell he was passionate about this film. He wanted everything to be exactly what he'd imagined, and Betty respected that, but it also terrified her. 

He would be on set, watching her, critiquing her, and what if something happened? What if he decided she wasn't what they were looking for after all? These scenarios clouded her thoughts as she walked into the Warner Brothers Studio. People were walking in all directions, overlapping chatter echoing through the air, pressure bleeding off of everyone she passed.

Following the instructions detailed to her in a very long email received from the filming crew, Betty headed off to sound stage 23, while making her way past a number of classic filming sets. From what she could tell, there was a tour going on, as the people in "I <3 Los Angeles" shirts followed a man dressed rather more professionally than them. 

Her eyes lit up as she knocked on the door of the sound stage, showing her I.D. for a second time since stepping onto the property, a security guard letting her in the building. 

Immediately, Betty saw her co-star, who asked to go by the name of Sweet Pea, standing by a table of desserts. She laughed softly, _he was perfect for_ _this role._

Not only did Sweet Pea have the rough around the edge charm that the main character of Fitzgerald was known for, but it would seem he also had his sweet tooth. 

Betty, on the other hand, wasn't sure if people could see the similarities between her and the character of Eleanor. Of course, from the blonde hair, emerald eyes, and an innocent girl-next-door appearance, it might be easy to see that Betty fit the role. But, what Betty saw the most of herself in Eleanor, was not their strikingly similar physique. It was the secrets that the Homecoming Queen kept hidden beneath a fake smile and selfless actions. Eleanor was broken, deep inside, where no one could see, and that's how Betty had been since her mother left her father so many years ago. 

Forsythe had found a way to create a captivating beautiful love story without constantly hurting his characters. What made their love so painful wasn’t what happened to them together, it was what _brought_ them together. Their own pasts, expectations looming over them and forcing them into corners of who they didn’t want to be. The reality that if these two didn’t align with what society wanted at the time, they’d be cast aside, complete outsiders. He gave them a connection that nothing or no one could break, because in each other, they found the one place where they belonged.

That was the one thing Betty had been missing all her life. A place to belong. Whether it be drama class during high school, the diner she waitressed at, or even her own home, she didn’t feel as though she belonged anywhere. Much like the character she was playing, Betty appeared to be a girl who could find a home anywhere, but it wasn’t true. 

She was lost in thought, taking in the set before her, when an unfamiliar voice made her jump. Betty turned to see him, Forsythe Jones, standing a mere few feet away from her. 

"Elizabeth, right? I wanted to officially introduce myself before filming started. I'm-" 

"Forsythe Jones, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Betty didn’t mean to cut him off, but she was sure if he said another word, she might faint. 

He was even more beautiful up close, his eyes a deep blue, similar to an ocean one could drown in. His voice was an unexpected calm in comparison to the commotion around them, and she wasn't sure how a man who looked so angry, could sound so gentle. 

“Please, call me Jughead. I imagine we’ll be getting to know each other quite well over the course of the filming, and Forsythe sounds so formal.” 

"Jughead, right. Um, you can call me Betty." She was nervous again, twiddling her fingers and avoiding direct eye contact. 

He was sweet, and much less full of himself than she expected of someone with his current status. They stood in a Warner Brothers sound stage, about to begin filming for the movie based on _his novel,_ and he was taking the time to introduce himself to her. 

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but something about Jughead felt different. 

"Okay, Betty. I'll see you on set." There was no time wasted before a loud voice called Jughead away, and Betty was left standing alone. 

She sighed deeply, suddenly feeling an overwhelming pressure about what today meant. This was her shot, her one shot to become the star she'd always dreamt of becoming. Betty knew she could do it, she'd trained for this. 

She used to stand in front of her bedroom mirror, reciting lines to herself. Betty was made to be a star, and out of all the options they'd had for this role, she was chosen. They chose _her_ , and she wouldn't let them down. She couldn’t. 

It felt like hours had gone by before Betty actually stepped onto the set, despite it only being thirty minutes, shining overhead lights and a wooden book-shelf meeting her view immediately. Around her were tables covered in copies of newspapers, some outdated computer monitors and, she could see it now, the _Blue and Gold_ , the high school newspaper that Fitzgerald and Eleanor worked on together. She wasn't surprised, this was one of the places the characters visited most in the novel, with their love story beginning and ending here. 

Sweet Pea stood over by a number of crew members, laughing and chatting with everyone who seemed to think he could be a stand-up comedian. She had known since their first table read that Pea could work a crowd, and it almost made Betty feel intimidated. He was charming, outgoing, and unapologetically himself. In other words, he was everything she couldn't be. 

He definitely belonged here. 

Moments later, the sound of stomach-aching laughter and heels clinking against the red oak, hardwood floors caught her attention. Betty looked up to see Jughead walking in her direction, alongside their film director, Antionette, who preferred to go by Toni on set. They chatted as if they were age-old friends, Toni resting the palm of her hand against Jughead's biceps while they laughed. They were at ease, and Betty only hoped that her nerves would subside so she could somehow exude the same calmness that everyone else around her seemed to.

\--

Jughead had been hoping for his alarm to wake him up that morning, but unsurprisingly, it was the excited phone call from one of his best friends, Toni. The pair had grown up together, best friends since childhood and Toni had since made a name for herself in the industry as one of the best modern-day directors. She knew how to create a story on screen in all the same ways Jughead could on paper. 

While she wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with a lesser-known cast, as it may interfere with the film’s success, Jughead had made it clear that they made the right choice. Sweet Pea was chosen for the role of Fitzgerald fairly quickly, speaking to Jughead as the clear choice, but not nearly as clear Elizabeth Cooper did. 

She was magnificent, beautiful, and harboring something behind those emerald eyes. Toni told him he was crazy, that there was no way she was _that_ perfect for this role, but Toni hadn't met her yet. Once she does today, she'll understand. 

Or maybe she won't. Maybe this wasn't meant for anyone but Jughead himself to understand. 

It was nearly a two-hour drive from his studio apartment in Bakersfield, to the Warner Brothers studio in Los Angeles, and Jughead was trying to get as much sleep as he could. But, of course, Toni phoned him almost half an hour before his alarm, asking him to leave immediately so they could go for breakfast before heading to work. 

"So this up-and-coming actress, Elizabeth, are you in love with her or something?" Toni piped up while they walked through the sound stage. 

Jughead glared at her in response, "She's just right for this role, Topaz. We've been through this."

"Hey, can't blame me for thinking it. I've heard you go on and on about how she _is_ Eleanor, it's a little creepy, Jughead." 

"Well to answer your question, for the final time, no. I am not in love with her. We've had exactly one conversation and that was this morning when I was waiting for you." 

"Okay, but I don't want to hear another word about her during filming. I cannot survive seventeen weeks of this. You look like a lovesick puppy." She was sipping on her iced coffee, hiding her giggle behind the rim of her cup. 

Jughead answered his best friend with a scoff and turned his attention away from their conversation. He looked around them, taking in the number of sets that almost exactly replicated his novel. 

When the initial decision to choose between shooting on location, or on a soundstage, there was only one real option. No location that existed was enough for his perfectionist mind. Just as it had been with choosing the cast, the set needed to speak to him. 

While they had his novel for reference in the process of designing all the sets, Jughead played an important role in fixing anything that wasn't exactly as it should be. 

Toni made some stupid joke as they walked onto the set, but through their laughter, he couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing to Betty. She was standing by the ten-foot bookshelf, overhead lights shining on her. He noticed her hands clenched into fists at her side, similar to the day of the auditions. He could only wonder what she was thinking. 

Jughead sat back in his chair beside Toni, watching her guide the scene and tell Sweet Pea and Betty where they needed to go. He had admired his friend’s abilities since high school. He'd often sat in the back of the stadium, watching her direct their classmates as they performed their retelling of Romeo and Juliet. 

But today, it wasn't Toni who had Jughead's attention. It didn't matter if Betty was speaking her lines, listening to Sweet Pea, or standing off-camera and reciting some sort of mantra to herself- she was enchanting. 

He had never imagined when creating a fictional world of characters that one person could fit so perfectly into his vision, but she did. 

The first few hours of filming went off without a hitch, both actors embodying their characters, slowly making Jughead less reluctant about this movie with every passing minute. He could see how passionate Sweet Pea and Betty were about their roles, another aspect of choosing unknown talent for this film. With A-listers, while he knew they cared for their art, he wasn't sure they'd give it their all. With countless options at their disposal, they wouldn't nurture and respect these roles the way he needed his stars to. 

By the time production for the day was done, Jughead was on an uncounted number of coffee. It reminded him of the long nights he'd stayed up writing his novel. Sweet Pea and Betty had left hours before, while Jughead and Toni remained with the rest of the crew, going through footage and picking the best results of the countless takes they'd done. 

He and Toni were walking out of the building and to their respective vehicles when she grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I love you Jones, but you're gonna need to find a way to stop focusing on Cooper before it conflicts with our filming. This book is your entire life, and all you could look at was blondie." 

Once again, he answered her with a scoff. But she was right. Since the moment he saw Betty during auditions weeks ago, she had constantly been on his mind. 

Jughead wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to find a way to stop thinking about Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead had their first conversation, Jughead is pining, and Betty has a little crush too :) What do you think is to come for these two?
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr @srainebuggie and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys!


	3. What I'll Never Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead had rolled in on his motorcycle and he was fixing his perfect, raven-colored head of hair when she saw him. Suited in black jeans and a matching leather jacket, that she was beginning to realize was his staple clothing, Betty could've sworn her heart started beating faster at the mere sight of him. 
> 
> It was a chuckle from Pea that pulled her attention away from Jughead, who was now walking in their direction. 
> 
> “B, you’re staring. Why don’t you just put the moves on him already?” Veronica piped, a wide grin across her face. 
> 
> "I'm...not gonna get in between this. I'll see you on set, Cooper. Good luck." 
> 
> Betty had no idea what "this" he was referring to, but she decided not to get into her head about it. While he was an amazing actor, Pea wasn't the most observant person in the world, and she imagined he was only implying something about Jughead, because of the numerous times Betty had vented to Veronica about this stupid, school-girl crush she couldn't seem to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for chapter 3! This is one of my favorites from the entire story and I am super excited to share it with you all!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone for the support here and on Tumblr on this story, it means so much. And of course, a shout out to the best beta @cacti-evie, this wouldn't be what it is without you!

It’s the middle of September and Betty found the cool air to be calming. While it’s not often that Los Angeles is ever cold, the early breeze gave her goosebumps, and she enjoyed taking morning walks through her neighborhood. She hadn’t had much time for that lately, five weeks into filming and the only walking she managed to do in the morning was from her apartment to the bus stop. 

Things in her apartment were a little different lately, as she only lived in a one-bedroom. During the first couple weeks of filming her co-star, and new friend, Veronica Lodge, had moved in with her. The two women hit it off immediately, and decided that splitting rent in a half-decent apartment closer to set than where Veronica had been staying, would benefit them both. 

Veronica started sleeping with Sweet Pea after they met during the table read, so when Betty told her how much she loved morning walks, Veronica played Pea’s weakness for her. He now picked them in the morning and it gave Betty almost an entire extra hour compared to when she was using public transport. 

She had tried to argue at first, feeling like she was taking advantage of a relationship she wasn’t even a part of. But carefree as she always was, Veronica assured Betty it was fine. 

“Pea is  _ our  _ coworker, and if you didn’t insist on spending all your free time hidden away, you two could even be friends. Besides, I have many creative ways of thanking him.” 

“Gross, V! But...okay. You’re right, and I’ll thank him too. No, not like you are, stop looking at me like that.” 

“Go enjoy your walk. He’s already here and I’d like to enjoy him before we have to leave.” 

“You are...nevermind. Thank you for doing this, I’ll be back soon.”

The trees surrounding Betty were tall, bright green, and gave her a sense of serenity. Her life had been quite chaotic lately, and she enjoyed the peacefulness. Despite the countless research and time she’d spent learning about behind the scenes of being an actress, Betty never expected to be so exhausted, barely a quarter into their filming schedule. Her guest roles only took a few hours at most and then she was on her way. But being the star was her entire life. She woke up, rehearsed lines on her two and a half hour bus ride to Burbank, sat in hair and makeup before filming countless takes for the movie, and then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow when she arrived home twelve hours later. 

Aside from finally having someone in L.A. to talk to, becoming friends with Veronica had also given her time to be just Betty again, and she was endlessly thankful. Of course, she was the happiest she’d ever been as the star of a film, every day getting closer to her name being aligned with one of the best young-adult movies of the decade. Maybe she was partially biased on that part, but she really believed in this film and all it could be. While she was extremely exhausted, she was never going to let that stop her from giving this her all. She just so happened to be the luckiest person in the world, because her roommate was sleeping with a co-star that could give them a ride to set, and she planned on taking full advantage of that if it meant getting to enjoy a morning stroll. 

The hour-long drive from Lancaster to Burbank was the perfect reminder of what it was like to be a third wheel. Betty sat in the back, writing notes and drabbles on her script whilst listening to Sweet Pea smooth talk Veronica. 

It made her happy to see her friend happy, though, because while they’d only known each other for a few weeks, Veronica was like the sister she never had. They bonded immediately, and it felt good to have another girl around, as she hadn’t talked to her sister more than a few times a year and that was usually on holidays or birthdays. Pea was a flirtatious, charming guy, and everyone was sure he’d be the player on set, but since he first met Veronica, the two had become insatiable for one another. 

Betty admired the way they both knew what they wanted and weren’t afraid to go after it. She was almost jealous of it, given her undeniable attraction to Jughead but constant fear to even say more than a sentence to him a day. She was happy for both Veronica and Pea, yes, but being the third wheel and being constantly reminded that she didn’t have the courage to talk to the only man she’d thought about since high school, wasn’t something she enjoyed. Still, she'd suffer through it if it meant getting to go for her morning walks and not having to use public transportation. 

They arrived at Warner Brothers Studio, walking down the sidewalk and chatting about today's scenes when Betty stopped in her tracks. Jughead had rolled in on his motorcycle and he was fixing his perfect, raven-colored head of hair when she saw him. Suited in black jeans and a matching leather jacket, that she was beginning to realize was his staple clothing, Betty could've sworn her heart started beating faster at the mere sight of him. 

It was a chuckle from Pea that pulled her attention away from Jughead, who was now walking in their direction. 

“B, you’re staring. Why don’t you just put the moves on him already?” Veronica piped, a wide grin across her face. 

"I'm...not gonna get in between this. I'll see you on set, Cooper. Good luck." 

Betty had no idea what "this" he was referring to, but she decided not to get into her head about it. While he was an amazing actor, Pea wasn't the most observant person in the world, and she imagined he was only implying something about Jughead, because of the numerous times Betty had vented to Veronica about this stupid, school-girl crush she couldn't seem to shake. 

Jughead approached her with a bright smile, and it was fascinating to see how much he'd changed in the weeks since they’d met. She still remembered him from that day, dark circles under his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, and something that resembled unhappiness. 

She'd been attracted to him since then, but it was hearing his voice for the first time that really did her in. Since then, she always looked forward to their small conversations in the morning before filming began. While his inability to discuss anything more than work or weather was a glaring tell that Jughead didn't reciprocate her feelings, she still enjoyed the fact that he went out of his way to say hello. 

"Good morning, Betty." He stood only feet away from her, and his voice was as gentle as always. 

"Morning Jug, I'm glad to see you didn't die on that death trap of yours." They both laughed, and it came so easily to them.  _ If only you had the nerve to tell him how you felt, Elizabeth.  _

"Ah, yes. You know it's not as dangerous as you think. Maybe you could try it sometime?" 

"I…" 

"For the movie," He interrupted, "You've read the novel, you know Eleanor rides on the back of Fitzgerald's motorcycle." 

"And here I was hoping we could skip right past that part." She joked. "But...maybe you could teach me one of these days, you know, to make the scene go smoother?" 

"Yeah, maybe." Jughead looked away from her and she wondered if she'd made things awkward.  _ God, what an idiot _ . "I wanna get to the breakfast table before Pea eats everything, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. I could definitely go for one of those breakfast croissants right now." And while it was true, Betty couldn't help but think about the words left unsaid. 

If Jughead asked, she's sure she would go anywhere he was just to have a little more time with him. 

\--

Jughead had gotten used to his short morning conversations with Betty when he arrived at the studio, and that was a problem because he’d only gotten used to two other people in his life. His best friend Toni, and the owner of the diner in his hometown, who was like a father to him. 

In his experience, everyone else was either not worth getting close to, or once he had, they’d disappointed him. Maybe that disappointment had been a good thing, after all, it was the constant pain pushed onto him from his father that inspired him to begin writing in the first place. 

This time, however, he didn’t think that being left unhappy would inspire any kind of story. As cheesy as it sounded, if he ever wrote a novel based on him and Betty, he’d prefer a happy ending. Except, he knew he couldn’t act on the attraction he felt for her. 

At first, he told himself the attraction was only because she reminded him so much of the character he created, but when they began talking daily, he realized it was much more than that. Their short conversations revealed so much more about Betty than just her looks. It blew his mind that she wasn't America's Sweetheart, with that inviting smile and kind heart, she deserved all the success in the world. 

Maybe it was the way she took time to say hello to crew members on set, and even just the tourist guides she ran into outside, or it could be her striking beauty and talent, but Jughead was infatuated with Betty. 

Toni warned him numerous times since their first day of filming, and he knew it was coming from the place of a worried friend, but he also knew she didn't understand. 

Jughead had spent years building walls around his heart, and even with only a few quick conversations with her, he'd come to realize she was tearing those walls down. 

But that didn't matter, because he told himself he would remain professional. Betty was an up-and-coming actress, this was her first big job. He didn't want to be the one who made work uncomfortable for her because she didn't reciprocate his feelings. 

So Jughead would do what he's done his entire life. He would push his feelings down, keep his distance, and remain on the sidelines.

After getting their breakfast, Betty headed off to hair and makeup while Jughead joined Toni on set. They talked a bit about today's schedule, the fact that Toni was going to punch Jughead if he kept walking over to her with donuts stuffed in his mouth, and the argument she’d had with her girlfriend last night all before the cast made their way onto the set. 

The first scene today was on a replica diner to the one Jughead and Toni frequented in their hometown. As Betty, Pea, and Veronica were given their milkshakes, Jughead found himself in a bound of nostalgia. 

_ Jughead sat opposite Toni and their good friend, Joaquin. While the two guys each had a chocolate milkshake, Toni opted for vanilla with cherries on top. They were discussing the Serpents, the gang that Jughead's dad had led since their previous leader died of a heart attack seven years prior.  _

_ Despite also being part of the gang, Jughead still didn't see his dad on a daily basis. In fact, he only saw FP twice a week, maybe three times if he was ‘lucky’.  _

_ Between school and his part-time job, saving for his eventual move to New York City, he didn't spend much time at home. Any spare moments he had were spent with his closest friends at their favorite diner.  _

_ He was spacing in and out of the conversation, his attention going from the gossip about two Serpents who had beaten each other half to death and the story he was typing away at on his laptop.  _

_ "Jones, what are you writing about now? Something frisky, I hope." Toni teased, batting her eyelashes at Jughead and grinning.  _

_ Joaquin gagged and shoved Toni's side, "Topaz, seriously?"  _

_ "What? He's always on that thing, there's no way he's having sex, and FP's trailer doesn't have wifi for porn. He's gotta be writing some kind of erotica to deal with those teenage needs."  _

_ Jughead saved the new edits to his document and shut his laptop. He glared at his best friend, "Just because you enjoy the company of a warm spot in your bed five days a week doesn't mean everyone needs to. So no, Topaz, I am not writing erotica."  _

_ He was writing a story about a boy like him. A boy with a troubled home life, who had dreams of great success, but his less than fortunate upbringing had made it all that harder to accept anything from anyone. Including love.  _

_ Until one day, his luck changed. The boy, who was just like him, was suddenly nothing like him at all. Now, he was going to the high school in the Northside of town, best friends with the football quarterback, and working alongside the prettiest, brightest girl in town on the school newspaper.  _

_ Their budding connection had grown into something much more than a friendship, or working relationship, and they fell in love.  _

_ It seemed stupid, Jughead thought, to write a novel on the life he wished he lived when his violent, tragedy-ridden upbringing gave him more content than one story could contain. But Jughead chose to write about the unimaginable, to write about the one thing he'd always wanted. He wrote about falling in love.  _

_ Of course, there was a bit of sex involved with that, but he wasn’t going to let Toni know she was right.  _

Jughead shook the thoughts of his past away, only to realize he'd been zoned out for some time. He looked around him and saw two of the crew members arguing while trying to find the right placement for their microphones. 

When he looked back at the three sitting in the diner, he immediately noticed the soft smile and wave Betty sent his way. 

As it would turn out, remaining on the sidelines was going to be much harder than he expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some friendships, a little Jughead flashback, and some mutual pining between these two crazy kids. What do you think is next for them? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below or come find me on Tumblr @srainebuggie!


	4. Unexpected Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for more! All of the love on this and the people who come back every week make me happy as heck!
> 
> Now, you see that slow burn tag? I really meant it, and I'm sorry! We're getting closer but there's still a littleee more to go, but there is a nice Bughead moment in this that I hope y'all enjoy as much as I did! 
> 
> As always, a huge shoutout to Evie @cacti-evie for being an amazing beta!

It was well past midnight when Betty and Veronica sat on the single bed in Eleanor’s pink bedroom. At first, they were going over lines for their next scene while Toni and Jughead went through footage with a few other crew members, but then the conversation had shifted to how infatuated Veronica had become with their co-star, Sweet Pea. 

They’d been filming since early August, and it was now nearing the middle of October. The cast had become fairly close, with Veronica and Betty living together and Pea becoming a regular house guest, as he usually crashed with Veronica instead of going all the way home; only to come back in the morning. 

Betty and Pea were friends, too. At first, she had kept her distance. Not for any particular reason other than the fact that any spare moment she had was spent in her room, typing up notes, going over the script countless times, and checking off goals on her juvenile ‘life planner’. But, between the twelve to fifteen hours on set, all the travel time, and then the closeness that comes from practically living with someone, they’d eventually bonded. 

Much like Betty, he hadn’t come to much success in the acting world until this movie, so they bonded over that as well. Veronica, on the other hand, had scored a few starring roles in romantic comedies, and even a thriller, but she still wasn’t quite living it up in the Hollywood Hills. 

Betty believed she was in a good place. She’d not only achieved her dream job, but made friends in the process. Despite being able to handle the long hours and figuring out a sleep schedule that allowed her just enough rest, she was having a hard time navigating other changes in her life. 

Ever since the studio released the cast list for the film, and subsequently, a photoshoot, she had a hard time being in public without staring eyes. She wasn’t exactly famous, but in the few public places she actually managed to go to between shooting, she’d been bombarded by creeps with their cameras. So, Betty wasn’t exactly surprised when her cousin made a theatrical entrance to their set in the middle of her and Veronica’s conversation. 

“I don’t know, B. It was just sex at first but now I’m getting all these-”

“Aw, little Cooper, look at this...quaint set.” Her voice was cheerful, but Betty knew she wasn’t all that happy to be here. 

Cheryl Blossom was Betty’s half-cousin, from her father’s side, and the two had basically been rivals since their first play fighting to be the singing sunflower in first grade. Since then, Betty had always been second best. Whether she got a side role or was cast as Cheryl’s understudy, she was never appreciated like her cousin had been. 

It certainly helped that Cheryl’s parents were rich, and any chance Betty had of using money to her advantage disappeared when her mother left her father. The reminder that she’d always be in Cheryl’s shadow was never more present than when the fierce redhead was given her first role in a drama/thriller which became a best-selling movie in the box office that year. 

While Betty was running from audition to audition, Cheryl had been walking across red carpets and accepting awards. The last time the pair talked was right after Betty got this role, when the announcement was released on social media, Cheryl sent a less-than-genuine congratulations text. 

She didn’t understand it, but Betty knew Cheryl had secretly been jealous, despite the fact that she had already achieved much more than Betty in her career. After all, she was probably on the lot this late at night because she was filming her third movie of the year. If Betty had to guess, the only reason Cheryl stopped in to see her was that she had some remark about how bad her paparazzi photos looked. 

“Cheryl.” Betty’s voice was quiet, but stern. She was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was humor her cousin’s competitive nature this late at night. 

“Oh cousin, we haven’t seen each other in over two years and you’re not even going to give me a hug?” Cheryl opened her arms, basically forcing Betty to get off the bed and embrace her. 

Betty offered Veronica an apologetic smile and then stood to hug her cousin. “It’s good to see you.” It wasn’t. 

“I’m sure it is. So, how is the filming going? This is...cute.” Cheryl looked around the room, barely even acknowledging Veronica and cringing at the excessive amount of pink surrounding them. “It almost looks like your bedroom when we were six.” 

“Right, uh, what are you doing here, Cheryl?” Honestly, Betty didn’t even care about putting on a nice appearance right now. She really did not want to talk to Cheryl. 

“Cooper, I didn’t know you were expecting a visitor.” The voice came from behind them and Betty looked over to see Toni’s attention now on her, not the footage she’d been looking at only seconds before. 

“I’m sorry Toni, I wasn’t expecting her. She was just leaving, weren’t you, Cheryl?” 

“Hm, I was. But...now I’m not sure I want to.” Cheryl walked away from Betty and strutted over to Toni and Jughead, extending her hand to the pink-haired director with a smirk. “Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom.” 

Surprisingly, Toni was not annoyed. In fact, she almost seemed excited. “You can cut the act, babe. I didn’t know you were coming by tonight.” 

_ Babe? What the hell was going on?  _

“Well, we finished filming for the night. So I decided I’d come to say hello to my dearest cousin, and my TT.” Turning to Betty with a shit-eating grin, Cheryl laughed. “I’m surprised, Nancy Drew. You were much more observant in high school.” 

“I didn’t know you were...well...into women. Well, anyone, really. You were always single in high school.” 

“Hm, yes. Because the Blossom parents are terribly homophobic, but a story for another time. We really do need to catch up over brunch sometime.” Cheryl was holding Toni’s hand, and Betty knew this wasn’t some kind of elaborate joke. In fact, it was the happiest she’d ever seen her cousin, so she supposed this wasn’t a bad thing. As surprising as it had been for her to find out. 

Cheryl had stayed on set until they were done filming, which was thankfully only about half an hour later. As soon as the cameras turned off, she and Toni walked out hand in hand. If Betty hadn’t been so tired, she might have put more time into thinking about it, but truthfully, she was happy for Cheryl. The two may have never gotten along, and that wasn’t likely to change, but Cheryl’s family kind of sucked, so it was nice that she found someone who made her smile. Still, seeing Cheryl smile, because she was genuinely happy, and not for embarrassing someone else, was weird. 

Not long after they left, Veronica and Sweet Pea also made way off the set. Betty was fidgeting with her hands when she finally approached Jughead, who had been typing away at something on his computer. 

With the other distractions out of her way, she was thinking about what happened with the paparazzi earlier and could use some advice. While she wasn’t sure if Jughead would be able to offer any, she decided it was an excuse to talk to him, anyway. 

They had gotten closer, with their morning catch-ups turning into texts that went on long after they were home, but Betty couldn’t help but feel like Jughead was purposely keeping his distance. She would never force him into being friends, or anything more, with her, but she still longed for any chance to talk to him. 

\--

Jughead was typing away at his laptop, trying to ignore the uncomfortable flirting happening between his best friend and her less-than-pleasant girlfriend. Okay, that was a rude way to describe Cheryl. She was...unique. He had met her for the first time a year ago when she was starring in one of Toni’s movies, and it wasn’t long after when the pair became an official couple. 

Jughead was happy to see his friend happy, but it didn’t mean he had to like who she was dating. Maybe he should have given Cheryl the benefit of the doubt, but he just didn’t see the two of them ever becoming friends. 

He had been surprised when she showed up on set because they’d been filming for weeks and she hadn’t visited. Secretly, he was hoping that Toni and Cheryl agreed to keep their personal life away from their work lives, but it turned out she had simply been on a busy filming schedule. What he also wasn’t expecting, was the revelation that Cheryl and Betty were cousins. They were so different, in every single way, that he couldn’t really believe it. 

By the time they’d finished filming what they needed for the day, he was thankful. Partially, because it was after one in the morning, but mostly because he was getting nauseous listening to Toni and Cheryl. Jughead wasn’t against love, or happiness, or flirting, he just found it completely annoying and preferred when his friends kept their foreplay away from him. 

He was finishing up his email to his editor when Betty approached him. Closing his laptop to give her his attention, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Hell, he noticed that every single time he looked at her. Which, given the fact that they spent hours on end filming a movie, was constantly. So, yeah, he thought about how beautiful she was for most of his day, almost every day. 

This was different, though, because she wasn’t her normal, happy, Betty self. She was tired, no, exhausted, really. But more than that, she looked sad. He had taken note of her discomfort when Cheryl was here, and imagined there was some unhappy history between them, but decided not to think about it too much. Only now, he was wondering if that was what this was about. 

"Jug...can I talk to you about something?" Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Jughead nodded. 

"Yeah, of course. What's going on?" He pushed his laptop into its bag and gestured towards Toni's chair, so Betty didn't have to stand. 

Betty was about to answer him when Veronica's voice interrupted. "B! You coming?" 

"Right, right. I'll be right there! Sorry, um, I thought they'd take longer in the trailer. I have to go." 

Jughead gently reached for her, forcing Betty to turn to him. "Why don't I give you a ride? It really seemed like you needed to talk." 

"Oh, no. That's okay, it's way out of your way. You don't have to do that." She was rambling, and Jughead suspected it was because of what was bothering her. 

"I don't mind, Betty, really. Come on, let Veronica know I'll get you home safely." Jughead wasn't normally so persistent, but he didn't want Betty to go home without getting whatever it was off her chest. 

But more than that, giving her a ride seemed like the perfect excuse to spend more time with her. It was stupid - like he was some high school student, studying with the girl he had a crush on just to get her attention. Nevertheless, he wouldn't mind the alone time. 

"Okay, but only because you insisted. And I'm giving you gas money."

Jughead didn't argue, instead choosing to take her agreement as a win and quitting while he was ahead. They said their goodbyes to Pea and Veronica, and Jughead decided it was in his best interest to not think too hard about the mischievous grin Veronica gave Betty when she said he'd be driving her home. 

Had they talked about him? No, that would be foolish. It was probably unrelated to him entirely, even if he secretly hoped that Betty  _ did  _ talk to Veronica about him. Listen to him, in his mid-twenties and hoping the girl he was infatuated with talked to her roommate about him. He seriously needed to get a grip and remember that they are simply friends, and he was driving Betty home as a friend. Nothing more. 

The first few minutes of their drive had been silent, as Jughead navigated through the busy L.A. traffic. He would never understand why there were so many people driving at this time of night. Jughead put on some music, opting for a channel that played classic rock. He turned the volume up enough that it wasn’t so loud they couldn’t talk, but not so quiet that it made the silence awkward. 

After stopping at a 24/7 drive-thru for something to eat, Jughead getting himself a cheeseburger combo and black coffee, Betty promising she wasn’t hungry or thirsty, he handed her some of his fries.

“Okay, I shared my food with you. That is the ultimate sign of trust, are you ready to ask me what you were going to on set?” His attention didn’t leave the road in front of them, but Jughead still turned his head to catch a quick glimpse of her. 

She was fiddling her fingers again, one of her quirks he’d picked up on recently. “Um, have you...do you get a lot of attention? In public, I mean.” 

“Like paparazzi or fans?” 

“Well, yeah. People with cameras, invading your personal space?” 

“Uh, once in a while. Though, I’ve learned that authors don’t get nearly as much attention as actors or singers. We’re not really celebrities, you know?” He took a bite of his cheeseburger, waiting for her to respond. But when she didn’t, he suspected she needed some reassuring. “My agent told me that turning my novel into a film would bring a lot of attention. Not only to my work, but my life. Which is...weird, and uncomfortable.”

“It’s not like I can’t leave my apartment without being bombarded by cameras, you know? Really, I didn’t even think people really cared about me. Sure, ever since I got this role, I’ve gotten a ton of followers on social media, a few offers for agents and whatnot, but nothing like Cheryl who has her own personal security team.”

“Do you...want that? The attention, and lack of privacy?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve spent the better part of my life meticulously creating this plan. Sure, I’m a little behind, but I guess I never really considered that chasing my dreams would come with consequences. Which is stupid, since I’ve faced my fair share of them in life.” 

Jughead noticed the sting in her voice with those last words, as if she was holding back from saying something that was on the tip of her tongue. 

“I can’t really give you an answer on this, because it’s not something I understand fully. But...Betty, you are incredibly talented. I’m not saying that to boost your confidence, I’m saying it because it’s true. We sat through hours of auditions, and the same cookie-cutter bullshit, until you stepped up there. Whatever may come your way from this role, you deserve it.” 

“Thank you...for saying that.” 

“I’m not just saying it, I mean it.” 

The rest of the ride had been fairly silent, a few comments about the scenery and how unexcited Betty was to probably walk in on Pea and Veronica having sex. While Jughead didn’t feel like Betty got all she wanted from their conversation, she didn’t say anything else, so he wasn’t going to push her on it. 

They enjoyed each other’s company and at some point, Betty had turned the music up a little bit, suggesting she didn’t really want to talk at all. Jughead respected that. He wanted to know what was going on in Betty’s head, but he wanted to know on her own terms. So, they sat in peaceful silence, save for the songs Betty sang along to with her angelic voice. 

When they arrived at her apartment, Betty turned in her seat and met Jughead’s gaze. “Thank you. For...letting me vent.” 

“It’s really no problem, have a goodnight.” 

Betty was about to close the door when Jughead spoke up, “Betty, if you uh, ever need someone to scare away the paparazzi, I’d be happy to be your own personal bodyguard.” 

Jughead let out a sigh of relief when her face lit up and they both fell into a comfortable laugh. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Have a goodnight, Jughead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still here? Well, if you are, come find me on @Tumblr or share your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
